Talk:Interstellar Space Republic/@comment-27797576-20150130214559/@comment-27797576-20150203150206
Location: Oberon, Block A, Sub Level 64, James Yosemite's Office, Secret Level 0 Omega High Command Room, 10.3km below Oberon's surface Time: 5 days after James Yosemite's and James Yosemite Jr's talk James Yosemite: "He simply doesn't understand what I've worked on these last few months." William Fred: "Can't you tell him the plans?" James Yosemite: "No. I'm afraid I can not." Tam Billy: "Come on, what harm could he do?" James Yosemite: "A lot." William and Tam: "Why?" James Yosemite sighs "He would tell his fellow members, then they would tell other people, and eventually all of ISR will know. We don't want that." ISCIA Agent: "We know of some things even you two don't know." William Fred: "I know of almost everything there is to know." Tam Billy falls silent, thinking in his head "They have been hiding something from us." James Yosemite and the ISCIA Agent nod James Yosemite: "I never wanted to admit it. But I had to accept it." James Yosemite turns on the projector in the room "None of the fancy stuff, a good old slideshow is needed for this." James Yosemite moves to the next slide, of a picture when ISR was first landing on Phobos. James Yosemite: "What do you see here?" William Fred: "I see some Chinese clunkers(what they reffer to as the cargo ships) and civilian transports." James Yosemite moves to the next slide, where they are seen leaving. James Yosemite: "What do you see?" William Fred: "I still those ships" James Yosemite gets out his phone, and shows a picture of a FS-2 transport ship. They looked identical, all the way down to the engine layout and warp disapperance. James Yosemite: "Do you see it now?" William Fred: "No." James Yosemite sighs "Those were not Chinese ships. Those were from UAC, repainted. We are tied to them from the first moment to the last. Eventually they will come back to take us, what is rightfully theirs. We have to keep our illusionary obience for as long as possible." William Fred: "What about the cargo ships? They aren't UAC." Yosemite scrolls to a picture of the Scorched Earth Class. "I designed those for the illusion. I was originally a ship captain for the UAC, little known, until Lasky came to me to take this operation and design those ships. He put me in charge, because he had other matters to attend to, namely stopping PCV." Tam Billy: "So that's what you have been worried about, fretting over every detail?" James Yosemite: "I havn't always been this careful. But since I got into the operation, I noticed a............. Change. In UAC." Tam Billy: "Really? When?" James Yosemite sighs "They are building up for something other than PCV. They seem to be building up for a invasion from elsewhere. I already figured out who it is, but I can't tell you, for it could ruin all of us." William Fred: "Why did you hide this information from us?" James Yosemite shakes his head. "I had to. It was direct orders. But now that ISR is a proclaimed nation, those orders no longer apply. But if we let this leak in public, it would shatter all of the nation, set it back to the dust we once were before we began out colonization of other places." "I think this meeting can be done. High Command, dismissed." Everyone leaves, and Yosemite stays in the room to do a privite phone call. James Yosemite: "Hello?" Unknown Person: "Yes?" James Yosemite: "How is that favor coming? I havn't asked for many." Unknown Person: "Oh, I'm having to wait for this simulation to end. I'm getting to it." James Yosemite: "So, how is your fleet?" Unknown Person: "I'm scrapping all my ships soon for the next generation models to be made." James Yosemite: "Ours is going well too. Goodbye." James Yosemite turns off the cell phone, and walks out of the Omega High Command to his office chair, closing the hidden door behind him.